Memorie Di Amore
by G Cullen Nightroad
Summary: Renesmee está en la edad de las preguntas y quiere que Carlisle la saque de dudas en cuanto al romance de sus abuelos se trata.Claro que no podrá contarle la historia sin varias interrupciones de por medio. Mal summary.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Renesmee está en la edad de las preguntas y quiere que Carlisle la saque de dudas en cuanto al romance de sus abuelos se trata. Claro que no podrá contarle la historia sin varias interrupciones de por medio. Mal summary( eso es lo que me caracteriza) :S_

aqui les dejo el primer capitulo de lo que es un minific sobre Carlisle y Nessie, pues en libro no le hicieron justicia a su relación de abuelo y nieta respectivamente. Nessie comienza con las preguntas de la vida amorosa de sus abuelos y Carlisle muy dulcementele cuenta la historia. El fic tiene lugar como 2 o 3 meses despues de Amanecer.

El titulo traduce: memorias de amor( está en italiano)

_pensamientos en Italic_

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer**

* * *

**Memorie di Amore**

La tranquilidad que se apoderaba de la casa Cullen era casi palpable, pues todos nuestros hijos estaban de caza y solo nos acompañaba a mi esposa y a mí, la pequeña Renesmee quien jugaba con las mariposas del jardín en el patio trasero. Esme y yo la mirábamos maravillados mientras estábamos sentados bajo un enorme roble. Sin duda era la criatura más bella que haya visto en mi existencia; podría jurar que hasta los ángeles le tenían envidia a esa preciosa niñita de cabello ensortijado y ojos marrones.

La gracia, belleza y ternura que desprendía eran inigualables, lo que me hacía quererla más y más, y considerarla más que mi nieta, mi propia hija al igual que lo hacía mi esposa.

- Mira, Carlisle – me dijo ella mientras se acercaba corriendo con una de las mariposa azul en su mano – que tan bonita, verdad?

- sí, bebé. Es hermosa – le acaricié la mejilla – al igual que tú – le sonreí y soltó una risita que le iluminó el rostro – Ness, porque tú me dices Carlisle en vez de abuelo o abue?

- No pareces ser mi abuelo, si te dijera así se oiría raro – hizo que la mariposa volase y se sentó a mi lado – al igual que si le dijera abuela a Esme.

- pero a mí me gustaría me llamaras abuela – dijo mi esposa

- y a mí, abuelo – repliqué

- mmm…está bien, abue – se dirigió a mi – abue – miró a Esme, y comenzamos a reír.

- no tienes hambre, Ness? – le preguntó Esme

- si, abue. Si tengo, es que llevo mucho rato jugando y olvidé comer lo que mamá dejó en el horno – dijo ella mientras se pasaba la manita por el vientre

- oh, en ese caso iré a calentar lo que te dejó tu mamá y preparé algo más. Ya vuelvo – se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina – no se diviertan sin mí, no se los perdonaría – nos dedicó una radiante sonrisa antes de desaparecer en el umbral de la puerta de cristal.

- me encanta lo que cocina la abue, es tan delicioso. Siempre ha cocinado así?- preguntó mientras miraba el sol que estaba a punto de ocultarse.

- no lo sé, sabes que no necesitamos comer – rodó los ojos – pero ella aprendió a cocinar tan deliciosamente como dices, solo por ti.

- nadie podría tener unos mejores abuelos que yo – se sentó en mi regazo y abrazó.

- y yo no podría tener una mejor nieta que tú – le devolví el abrazo y le dí un beso entre el cabello.

- abue, me puedes contar como fue que tú y la abuela se enamoraron? – habló mientras tenía su rostro presionado contra mi pecho.

_¿Uh?...._

- Ness, es una historia un tanto…complicada y larga, no creo que quieras oírla – le dije

- vamos, abue. Yo quiero escucharla, además yo puedo entender lo que me digas, recuerda que parezco una niña de 4 años, pero no pienso como una – se separó de mí y sonrió.

_Sabe como convencerme…_

- Bien – me aclaré la garganta – todo comenzó después de la transformación de Esme; recuerdas el porqué de su transformación? – ella asintió – sigamos…yo vivía con ella y con tú papá en Ashland, Wisconsin. Yo trabajaba en el hospital y ella se quedaba en casa con Edward, principalmente hacía la limpieza y organizaba todo lo que había en el hogar. Ella y yo nos llevábamos muy bien, la consideraba una gran amiga al igual que ella a mí, pero en el fondo siempre estaba "eso" que era diferente de la amistad.

- "Eso"? – preguntó rápidamente mientras jugaba con el cuello de mi camisa

_Como le explico?...._

_- _Es…como …la atracción que hay entre dos personas, entiendes de que hablo? – arqueé mis cejas

- Ah, sí. Que despistada soy – rió – continua, abue.

- Cada día nuestra amistad y nuestro gusto por el otro se hacía más evidente y más fuerte, pues pasábamos demasiado tiempo juntos, ya que en el tiempo que yo no trabaja, lo pasaba con ella.

- todo el tiempo? – preguntó asombrada

- sí, todo el tiempo. Es que me yo me sentía tan bien con ella, tan seguro, tan tranquilo y feliz, que no quería despegarme nunca de ella, y Esme me ha confesado que ella le pasó mismo conmigo. – sonreí al recordar ese momento.

- y como es que hacías evidente tu gusto por ella?

_Esa curiosidad suya…._

- mmm…la abrazaba con mas ternura de la habitual, la tomaba de la mano, le decía lo bonita que era y es – sonreí – incluso le daba regalos exorbitantes y…solo una vez llegué a decirle que me gustaba.

- y como fue el primer beso? Cuando? Como pasó? – la curiosidad en su voz se mezclaba con impaciencia.

- tranquila, Ness – se encogió de hombros – no pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que nos besáramos por primera vez. Pasó cuando la invité en una noche de invierno a dar un paseo por un lago cercano….

- suena a cuento de hadas… – me interrumpió mientras sus ojos reflejaban el ensueño con la escena descrita.

- sí, Ness, fue como un cuento de hadas – le revolví un poco el cabello – puedo seguir? – ella rozó su mejilla con la mía para mostrarme que podía continuar hablando. – bien, ella y yo íbamos caminando tomados de la mano y hablando por el borde de un congelado estanque, hasta que deliberadamente la abracé, me acerqué a ella y….

- Nessie, preciosa, ven cenar. – oímos decir a mi querida Esme, Renesmee hizo un gesto de disgusto, quien me hizo saber con su manita que quería seguir oyendo la historia.

- Es mejor que comas ya, antes de que se enfríe la comida – la tomé en mis brazos y ella se aferró a mí algo molesta – Ya seguiremos con la historia luego, además ya está anocheciendo y no quiero que pesques un resfriado por mi culpa; sabes cómo es el clima de por aquí.

- si, abue – dijo resignada.

Entramos a la cocina y Esme estaba lavando los platos, me dirigí con Nessie en brazos hacia la pequeña mesa en el centro de la habitación, donde había un plato de pasta, otro con un pequeño postre y dos vasos, uno de ellos estaba lleno hasta la mitad con leche y el otro con sangre de la misma forma que el anterior. Descargué a mi nieta en la silla frente a los platos y me senté junto a ella.

- abue, de que es el postre? – preguntó Ness al tiempo que revolvía los espaguetis con el tenedor.

- de fresas y vainilla francesa, tu favorito. – mientras Esme hablaba, Renesmee vertía el medio de vaso de sangre en el otro medio de leche y lo agitaba con la cucharilla del postre.

- bebé, te vas a tomar eso?! – le pregunté supremamente asombrado.

_Ughhh…_

- sip – farfulló antes de darle un sorbo a la mezcla rosada y de olor metálico – Es mi bebida favorita, me encanta cuando la tomo con galletas. – le hice una mueca de asco y comenzó a reír armoniosamente.

- Carlisle, no la hagas reír, vas a hacer que se ahogue con la cena.

- perdón, mi amor – comenté por lo bajo, Esme se me acercó y me dió un beso en la frente.

- voy a encender las luces de la casa, se está haciendo de noche – dijo Esme antes de irse.

- abue, sigue con la historia por fa.

– en que nos quedamos?

- en …"íbamos caminando por el lago, la abracé, me le acerqué y….

- y …la… besé delicadamente con algo de timidez, porque los dos somos de épocas anteriores y bueno, el romance no era nada sencillo en esos días. – le dije con un extraño sentimiento en el pecho.

- y después como fue todo? – preguntó con la boca llena de espaguetis

_¿Ah?...._

- Ness, no hace falta….

- yo quiero toda la historia – me interrumpió y comenzó a saltar en su asiento, su voz tenía un tono demasiado insistente.

- tranquila, Nessie. Voy a seguir con la historia, pero no preguntes demás.

- seguro, seguro. – murmuró

_Justo se le tenía que pegar eso de Jacob…_

_- _Luego todo fue tan natural, tan sencillo; ya no sentía ni un poquito de vacilación al darle besos y sentía que de verdad era la mujer para mí, sentía que no podría haber nadie más con que quisiera compartir cada segundo de mi vida, sin sentirme feliz hasta el límite de lo incierto. – comencé a suspirar al recordar muchos de los perfectos momentos con Esme – cada vez que la veía, era como si un ángel de cabello caramelo se me presentase en frente y me dedicara las mas radiante de las sonrisas. Todo era tan espectacular, como si un brillo especial la rodease e iluminase habitaciones solo con la calidez de su presencia y….

- abue? Abue? – comenzó a darme toquecitos en la mejilla para que reaccionara de mi atontamiento – no entendí nada de lo que dijiste.

- es que para entenderlo tendrías que estar enamorada, mi pequeña – le sonreí – por eso dije que era complicado.

- sí, tenías razón – puso los ojos en blanco.

- yo si le entendí – Esme entró a la cocina sonriendo – todas y cada una de las palabras. Exactamente así me sentía y me siento cuando estás cerca, mi vida. – se hizo detrás de mí y se inclinó para besarme la mejilla.

- Cuándo se hicieron novios? Después del beso? y como le pediste matrimonio? Cuanto tiempo después de ser novios? – Nessie casi se atraganta al preguntar pues estaba bebiendo "la malteada de sangre".

_Vaya si que pregunta…_

- despacio, linda. Una pregunta a la vez – Esme se sentó a su lado.

- Renesmee? – Bella entró acompañada de Edward y del resto de la familia.

- mami! – ella saltó de la silla y corrió a abrazar a su madre – como les fue?

- perfectamente, preciosa – tomó a su hija en brazos – ella no les dio ningún tipo de problemas? – nos preguntó Bella

- para nada, ella no le daría problemas a sus abuelos – le guiñé el ojo a Nessie

- gracias a Dios. Eso era lo que más temía, últimamente ha estado con eso de las preguntas y las travesuras – le acarició el cabello a la pequeñita.

- Ella estuvo muy tranquila todo el día. – replicó mi esposa – estuvo dibujando, viendo la tv y luego jugando en el jardín.

- Emmett, te gané. Viste que ellos no la pondrían a dormir solo para pasar "el rato"? – le dijo burlonamente Jasper a su hermano y todos les miramos extrañados.

_Como se les ocurre pensar semejante cosa…._

- sí, ya, ya, ganaste –Emmett sacó del bolsillo un fajo de dinero y se le entregó de mala gana a Jasper – pero ganaste no más porque Alice te ayudó. Te apuesto a que fue así.

- no, yo no le ayudé. Obviamente él conoce mejor a nuestros padres y no cree que todos son como tú y Rose, que aprovechan muuucho el tiempo libre – respondió Alice orgullosa por el éxito de su esposo.

- No entiendo. De que hablan?– resopló Renesmee, a lo que todos nos llevábamos la mano a la frente.

- luego hablamos de eso, mi amor – le dijo tiernamente Bella mientras fulminaba con la miraba a los dos bocones en cuestión.

Bien – recostó su carita en el hombro de Bella – mami, me puedo quedar hoy a dormir aquí? Es que el abuelo prometió contarme una historia y no la hemos terminado.

- por supuesto que sí, Renesmee. En tanto a tus abuelos no les moleste y tú no hagas nada travieso, todo está bien.

- no nos molestará que se quede, yo estaría encantada. – respondió Esme.

- al igual que yo. – dije, Renesmee saltó de los brazos de su mamá y llegó directamente a abrazarme a mí.

- Yupi!! Ahora si me lo tienes que contar todo, abue.

**

* * *

**

**que tal? que les pareció? Vale la pena poner los otros capitulos? alguna recomendación, opinion, duda, o lo que sea que tenga para decirme por fa, me dejan el review...**

**saludos ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias por los reviews que me han dejado...me alegra mucho que les haya gustado.

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer**

* * *

Renesmee terminó su comida con mucho apuro y luego comenzó a jugar a las escondidas con todos sus tíos como por unas dos horas, yo simplemente era un espectador mas del juego junto con Bella, Esme y Edward. Eran ridículos los lugares que utilizaban para esconderse; y es que como se le ocurría a Emmett esconderse detrás de la cortina semitransparente del baño principal?

Bella y Edward se cansaron de verlos jugar y se fueron a su respectivo hogar, dejándonos a Esme y a mí a cargo de su preciosa hija. Renesmee estaba algo agotada y desistió de seguir jugando, pues se la pasó todo el día demasiado activa y ya era justo que su cuerpo descansara.

- abue, tengo sueño. Dónde está mi pijama? – bostezó al pronunciar la última palabra

- pregúntale a tu abuela, yo no tengo idea de donde pueda estar – le dije

- abue Esme – gritó ella

- dime, Nessie?

- mi pijama en donde está?

- en el cuarto que era de tu padre, ahí es donde vas a dormir.- le respondió ella desde nuestro cuarto.

- gracias- alzó la voz – abue, me acompañas? Quiero que me termines de contar tu historia antes de que me quede dormida. – me tomó de la mano.

- está bien – nos fuimos al segundo piso, la llevé hasta la puerta del cuarto y esperé afuera hasta que se pusiera la pijama.

- ya puedes entrar, Carlisle…digo abue. – escuché la cantarina voz del interior del cuarto y al instante abrí la puerta; ella estaba ya arropada en la enorme cama, se veía tan tierna estando ella sola ahí rodeada por edredones y almohadas. Me senté en el borde de la cama y ella se recostó con total comodidad en las almohadas.

- ahora sí, sigamos. – me sonrió – íbamos en que la besaste y yo quería saber que pasó después, como se hicieron novios y cuando le propusiste matrimonio a la abuela.

- lo de los novios fue casi instantáneo, en cuestión de unas semanas, yo ya la consideraba mi novia y con quien hablara, hablaba de ella; ya le decía muchas palabras cariñosas para referirme a ella como corazón o cariño – miré Ness y se le estaban cerrando los ojos – tu papá tenía la cabeza revuelta por esos días, pues yo no hacía sino pensar en Esme y ella en mí; Edward siempre trataba de distraerse en algo cuando yo estaba en casa, pero le era imposible ignorar nuestros pensamientos – reí por lo bajo porque sabía que Nessie probablemente ya había dejado de escucharme, pues tenía los ojitos cerrados y respiraba más lentamente – buenas noches, mi angelito – susurré antes de darle un beso en la frente, luego apagué la lámpara y salí del cuarto teniendo cuidado de no despertar a mi adorada nieta.

Me fui para mi cuarto a cambiarme de ropa por una más cómoda y encontré a Esme en el escritorio que está junto a la ventana; ella no notó mi presencia pues estaba demasiado concentrada en la remodelación de la sala.

- Esme, porque no descansas y ves la televisión conmigo? Hace tiempos que no compartimos un rato juntos – le dije mientras me cambiaba

- un segundo, cariño. Me faltan solo unas cosas aquí – se apresuró a escribir y a trazar en el plano – Renesmee ya está dormida?

- sí, se durmió escuchando nuestra historia, y no pude terminarla de nuevo – me le acerqué – no sé cuando vaya a terminar, es con tantas interrupciones….pero eso sí, ella no lo va dejar así, seguramente mañana va a pedirme que la termine, aunque eso será después de ir al hospital.

- seguro que sí – puso poca atención a lo que dije, pues no se despegaba del plano de nuestra futura sala.

- Esme….

- ya voy, ya voy. No tardo, Carlisle…yo…- la tomé en mis brazos sin darle tiempo de reaccionar y la llevé hacia la cama – Carlisle, no había terminado el plano.

- y por el momento no lo vas a terminar- le sonreí ampliamente y la descargué en nuestro lecho de amor, me recosté junto a ella y le tomé el rostro entre las manos - vamos mi amor, aprovechemos un momento juntos, ya casi nunca tenemos tiempo para nosotros dos.

- lo siento, corazón. Es que estaba tan entretenida con lo de la remodelación… pero no importa, compartamos este momento, solitos tú y yo – me dió un beso de esos que nunca nos damos en público y así seguimos durante un buen rato, hasta que noté que ya no tenía mi camisa y escuché un estruendo proveniente del cuarto de Nessie.

- ¡¡Abue!! – oí el terrible grito de mi nieta al igual que sus rápidos pasos por el corredor; Esme me empujó para apartarme de ella y terminé en el suelo casi al otro lado de la habitación

_Supongo que todo fue para que Nessie no me viese sin camisa y comenzara a hacer preguntas…._

- amor, lo lamento – murmuró mi amada y un segundo después, Ness entró gritando a la habitación(al parecer forzó la cerradura con su fuerza semivampírica) mientras yo me ponía la camisa a toda velocidad en el suelo.

- Abue Esme!! – en su voz se notaba la exaltación por lo que sea que la haya asustado, brincó hasta la cama y comenzó llorar.

-que te pasó, Ness? Que fue todo ese escándalo? – le preguntó mi esposa al tiempo que me levantaba del piso de madera.

- que hacía el abuelo en el piso? – preguntó ella mientras sollozaba y suspiraba ahogadamente.

_Siempre haciendo preguntas…_

- estaba buscando mis zapatos, Ness – me senté a su lado – pero que te pasó, Nessie? Cuéntanos…- ella puso cada manita en nuestras mejillas y nos mostró las confusas imágenes: vi a un "monstruo" de por lo menos 4 metros de alto que parecía estar persiguiendo a Nessie por el bosque, luego ella tropezó con una roca y se cayó a un abismo donde las esperaban miles de ratones y bichos espantosos, y repentinamente todo desapareció en una nube negra.

- ay, Nessie, preciosa ven acá – Esme la abrazó – nada de eso fue real, solo era una pesadilla – le dijo ella mientras la reconfortaba.

- ya sé que no era real, pero me asustó mucho – se aferró a Esme mientras hacia un puchero.

- qué pasó?! En donde está el intruso?! – Emmett entró al cuarto con un bate de Beisbol, dispuesto a matar a quien se le atravesase en el camino. Los otros de inmediato llegaron detrás de él y Jasper calmó los ánimos de todos; Alice le arrebató el bate a Emmett y comenzó a reír.

- Em, no seas extremista, lo que pasó fue que Renesmee tuvo una pesadilla, solo eso – le dijo Alice

- Yo creí que era el pulgoso ese, que iba a llevarse a Nessie por la fuerza – comenzó a tronarse los dedos.

- y ganas no le faltan – añadió Rosalie con cara de pocos amigos.

- cual pulgoso? – preguntó Renesmee mientras se secaba las lagrimas

_Su inocencia no tiene precio…_

- el perro ese, Jac…- Alice le tapó la boca a Rosalie.

- nada, Ness. Es solo un miedo natural de Emmett a los OSOS pulgosos!! – gritó enérgicamente mi diminuta hija y Emmett se exaltó.

- OSOS?!!! Donde?!! Rosalie??!! –miró para todos lados y se escondió detrás de su esposa para protegerse de los "osos". Todos comenzamos a reír sin control menos Rosalie quien nos fulminaba con la mirada y Emmett que estaba espantado.

- infantiles – masculló ella entre dientes.

- Renesmee necesita dormir, así que pueden volver a sus actividades. Esme y yo vamos a cuidar de ella. - comenté mientras contenía una carcajada por la expresión de Emmett – Nessie, mi niña. Ven te llevo a dormir – la traté de tomar en mis brazos, pero ella no se despegaba de Esme.

- Yo no quiero ir a ese cuarto, no quiero, no quiero – decía mientras comenzaba a llorar de nuevo.

- Carlisle, y si la dejamos que duerma aquí? En nuestra cama? – preguntó Esme mientras mis hijos se retiraban.

_Precisamente tenía que ser hoy que tengo tiempo a solas con ella…_

_-_ pero nosotros no dormimos, mi amor – murmuré velozmente

- no importa, yo voy a hacer que ella se duerma y me quedo toda la noche con Ness, si es necesario –dijo dulcemente mientras le acariciaba el cabello a la pequeñita.

**Continuará….**

* * *

**opiniones, impresiones, preguntas..dejenme el review y yo leeré con muchisimo gusto.**

**Byeee ^^  
**

**

* * *

**


	3. Chapter 3

Me han dejado impresionada con la cantidad de visitas y reviews que ha tenido la historia, estoy muy feliz por todas las cosas lindas que me han puesto en los reviews..graciaasss...

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer**

_

* * *

- no importa, yo voy a hacer que ella se duerma y me quedo toda la noche con Ness, si es necesario –dijo dulcemente mientras le acariciaba el cabello a la pequeñita. _

- por supuesto que sí, querida. – le repliqué

- Carlisle, destiendes la cama, por favor? – me preguntó al tiempo que se levantaba con Nessie en brazos.

- con gusto – acaté a su pedido y recostó a mi nieta en la en la mitad de la cama, ella se acostó a su lado y comenzó a acariciarle el rostro.

- tranquila, bebé. Duérmete, ya estás a salvo, estás con nosotros. No vas a tener más pesadillas – ese lado maternal de Esme salía a flor de piel cuando estaba con Renesmee.

Por un lado, me maravillaba al verla tan feliz por tener una niña a la cual cuidar, y por otro lado me partía el corazón el recordar porque ella era tan cariñosa y dulce con los niños o cualquier otra persona a la cual pudiese considerar como su hijo, hija o parte de su familia.

No sé si ella tenía ese mismo sentimiento agridulce que estaba experimentando yo en ese momento, pero si era así, ella no lo demostraba de ninguna forma; Esme solo sonreía amorosamente mientras que Nessie no mostraba ni un solo signo de tener sueño.

- Abue Carlisle, ahora sí. Termíname de contar la historia y te juro que no me voy a dormir esta vez – utilizó un tono muy convincente al decirlo.

- A ver, continuemos – me recosté a su lado, por lo que ella quedó en el medio de mi esposa y yo – Escuchaste todo lo que te dije en tu cuarto?

- sí, hasta la parte de : "buenas noches, mi angelito" – imitó mi voz con un gracioso sonido grave

- Luego de estar como novios por un tiempo de 6 o 7 meses aproximadamente, me resolví a hacerle la propuesta de matrimonio a Esme – miré a mi amada por un segundo y me sonrió tiernamente – fui a la joyería más fina y costosa de Ashland, y le compré el anillo más hermoso y brillante que encontré. Luego de ensayar la proposición como unas 100 veces – Nessie soltó unas risitas – me dirigí a casa; al llegar la invité a salir para dar un paseo aprovechando que había luna llena y que era una noche de verano esplendida…

- Abue, tú siempre invitándola a dar paseos …- rodó los ojos y luego se acurrucó en mi pecho.

- Estando en un claro del bosque, me armé de valor y le hice la pregunta más importante que le haya hecho a alguien en toda mi existencia – dije sonriendo.

- Yo me puse a hiperventilar, gritar y "llorar" de la emoción y la alegría que sentía – comentó Esme – porque yo lo amaba demasiado y nada me hacía más feliz en este mundo que casarme con él – sonrió tan espectacularmente que me causó cierta conmoción

- y naturalmente, la abue dijo que sí y aquí están – bostezó – como fue la boda?

- la boda fue muy pequeña e intima, pues es el único invitado fue tu padre.- se rió brevemente- Como supondrás, no hubo pastel ni banquete ni nada de eso, solo una recepción en el patio trasero de nuestra casa, con flores blancas, velas, algunos decorados, música y baile. – yo volvía a ver todas las imágenes de esa noche con total claridad, recordaba cada palabra gesto, cada emoción; involuntariamente se formó una gran sonrisa en mis labios a causa del inesperado flashback.

– cuanto tiempo llevan de estar casados? – preguntó ella al frotarse los ojos.

- llevamos 80 años aproximadamente de estar casados.

-wow. Eso suena ser muchísimo tiempo, abue! – se sentó de golpe en la cama, probablemente por la sorpresa que eso le causó

- sí, pareciera serlo, pero en realidad yo siento que ha sido muy poco, y es que teniendo a la mejor mujer del mundo a tu lado, cualquier tiempo que pase se te hace corto – dije a lo que mi esposa me sopló un beso desde la corta distancia que nos separaba.

- mmm…yo quisiera algún día, poder enamorarme de la misma forma que ustedes dos, es que todo parece ser tan bonito y tan mágico – comenzó a suspirar – Es increíble todo el tiempo que llevan juntos y pareciera que siguen queriéndose igual.

A su comentario, yo no pude evitar no pensar en Jacob, pues ella si se iba a enamorar e iba a querer y a vivir de la misma forma que Esme y yo, pues estaba de por medio el asunto de la imprimación y era inevitable que algún día comenzaron a aparecer los sentimientos por parte de los jóvenes.

- te aseguro que lo harás, Nessie – le dijo Esme al acariciarle la mejilla de la niñita y ella se fue recostando de a pocos en las almohadas – Yo sé que vas a encontrar a alguien que vas a amar con tu toda tu alma.

Solo Esme y yo, sabíamos la certeza y verdad de esas palabras. Me asaltaba la duda de saber cuándo sería el momento en el cual Bella y Edward, le revelarían ese secreto a su hija, pero por el momento no había que pensar en ello, porque Ness tenía menos de un año y por más inteligente que ella fuese, no lograría comprender semejante revelación.

- Eso espero abue Esme – bostezó varias veces antes de acomodarse entre las cobijas – hasta mañana abue Esme, abue Carlisle.- nos dió a cada uno un beso en la mejilla y por fin cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Esme y yo nos quedamos en silencio por un buen tiempo mientras veíamos dormir a nuestra hermosa nieta; al fin comprendía la fascinación de Edward por ver dormir a Bella y es que era tan apasionante verla respirar, moverse e incluso murmurar frases mientras tenía sus ojitos cerrados y descansaba plácidamente.

- Jamás me voy a cansar de esto – susurró Esme mientras pasaba sus dedos por el cabello de Nessie.

- yo tampoco. – le dije alegremente.

- Carlisle, gracias por darme todo las cosas maravillosas que tengo en este momento, sin ti nada de esto sería realidad y yo nunca habría sido tan feliz como lo soy – ella movió de su lugar y se acomodó a mi lado casi en el borde de la enorme cama – espero que tengas eso siempre presente – me besó rápidamente en los labios.

- yo siempre lo he tenido presente, tú siempre me lo has agradecido – le quité el flequillo que cubría sus ojos – y yo le agradezco a Dios por haberme dado a alguien como tú. Sinceramente no imagino todo esto con alguien más, no sería lo mismo.

- te amo mucho mucho mucho – me dijo al tiempo que daba un besito esquimal.

- yo también mi vida, yo también….

* * *

Hasta aqui llegó el fic, es que era uno cortito...pero estoy pensado hacer mas de este tipo pero con Bella y Edward o si mi cerebro accede a cooperar con toda la familia, serían momentos asi muy tiernos de la familia. Estén atentos por si hago otra..

Edit: en un review me preguntaron que cual era el secreto, que Bella y Edward le tienen a Ness, y es el de la imprimación. siendo ella tan chiquita yo supondría que no le han dicho,lo digo para que no hayan confusiones...

**sus opiniones, criticas, etc,etc..,no mas es que me pongan el review...y con eso soy feliz,jaja**

**saludotes ^^**


End file.
